With the development of technology, more and more touch display devices are used in daily lives and work of people, bring great convenience and thus are indispensable tools for people. A main component of a touch display device is a touch display panel.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, where FIG. 1 is a top view of a typical touch display panel in the conventional technology and FIG. 2 is a sectional view of the touch display panel along a line AA′ in FIG. 1. The touch display panel includes a substrate 11, and a common electrode layer and a common wire layer arranged on a surface of the substrate 11. The common electrode layer and the common wire layer are arranged in separate conductive layers and an insulation layer 12 is arranged between the common electrode layer and the common wire layer. The common electrode layer includes multiple electrode blocks 13 arranged in an array. The common electrode wire layer includes multiple common wires 14 connected to the electrode blocks 13 in a one-to-one correspondence. The electrode blocks 13 are connected to the corresponding common wires 14 through via holes 15 respectively. By driving the electrode blocks 13 in a time-division manner, a display drive is performed by providing a common voltage signal to the electrode blocks 13 via the common wires 14 during a display time period, and a touch drive is performed by providing a touch signal to the electrode blocks 13 via the common wires 14 during a touch time period. In the touch display panel, the common wires 14 are arranged parallel with data lines 16 and opposite to the data lines 16 in a direction perpendicular to the substrate 11.
In the above touch display panel, parasitic capacitance is formed between the common wires 14 and the opposite data lines 16, which may affect the accuracy of touch detection. Especially in a panel of a medium or large size, the issue is more serious.